


Dubious Intentions

by SpiritScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: *Remember that time I ended up writing two versions of the same prompt fic??? Well I do now and so will all of you.Medic has to prove he is not a double agent with his body. Version 1 will be in chapter 1 and takes place on the sub. Version 2 is in chapter 2 and takes place in a Motel Room.*dubcon but again marked this with non-con just incase.





	1. Version 1 - the Sub

The alley way outside of the shit hole that called itself a ‘hospital’ was dimly lit by the flickering light over the door into the shabby building. The Medic had been patching up criminals of different sorts and doing a little experimenting while at it. It wasn’t like these people could complain and he had shown a fair few that a gun in his face wasn’t enough to make him quiver in his boots. Seeing as he was the only doc around these parts at the moment they had eventually stopped fighting against the Medic’s intrusive actions because they needed the other services he could provide.

He wasn’t sure when the Administrator had found him, though part of him felt that she had perhaps not lost track of him at all, but she was here now in the alley with him just out of the light.

“Why can’t you use Spy. I mean he is much more suited for that sort of work.” The doctor grumbled folding his arms across his chest. More blood getting on his arms from his stained apron. What ever he had been doing moments before this conversation it had been messy. The Medic could deal with messy but he didn’t think he could deal with this. He had thought he was out, unwanted but now it turned out he was going to get dragged back into battle. Only it wasn’t going to be along side those he had become close with.

“Spy is far too obvious. They will not trust him. It must be you. Your skills will be greatly needed. Plus who else could get inside of the enemy so literally.” Came the angry, slightly raspy reply. Perhaps the Administrator was not well. However there was no time to give her a check up and he very much doubted that she wanted him to touch her anyway.

“I have no say in this do I.” He chewed on the inside of his lip wondering if he could really pull it of.

“If you really want to help your old comrades, then no. You do not have a choice. I do not have time to discuss this. Just do as I have told you and do not fail.” With that the woman headed further into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … . .

That had been a while ago now. The interview had been rather tense though the Medic felt he had been able to get hired by the classic team relatively easily. It perhaps helped that the Classic’s previous medic was no where to be found – the mad physician felt that the Administrator might have had something to do with that – so they felt they would have the upper hand with a doctor, especially one who could offer insight into their enemy. Another plus was that they could perhaps use him as a potential hostage.

At the time though he hadn’t been so confident in his being hired. The meeting place was unsuspect enough, your typical motel room in a just out of the way enough place to be discreet while not so out of the way as too commonly linked with more criminal like business. Of cause the greying doctor was aware he was walking into a lion’s den but then with his line of work as a merc any job interview was like that. He took his credentials and made an effort to look reasonable presentable. He was to book a room himself and while the interviewers from the Classic team booked another. A third would also be booked under different name and they would meet there.

When he had knocked on the door of the motel room they were supposed to meet in he heard what sounded like a shot gun being pumped. Instinctively he stepped to the side of the door and knocked on the window instead. This seemed to amuse who ever was inside because there was a shifting in the curtains and a grunt of laughter before the doored was opened. The loaded shot gun was thankfully pointed at the floor.

“Well at least you aren’t a complete idiot get in here.” The burly man who had let him in was the Classic’s Heavy Weapons specialist. Also inside the room were what appeared to be the Classic’s demolitions expert and though he couldn’t see him the Medic was pretty positive the Classic’s spy was there also.

He grinned at the men and hurried inside with his briefcase containing his credentials, “Pleasure to meet you. I hear you are in need of a medical professional for your little group. My papers are all here. I am sure you will find them most interesting.”

He could feel the eyes of the large man with the shotgun on him. They never left him even as the Classic shut the door behind him, “Please doctor take a seat.”

The tension in the air sent prickling sensations across the German’s skin and he didn’t find them entirely unpleasant. It had been a while since he had felt this excited. There were chairs and a table but instead of doing the obvious he decided to for something else. Hopefully it would catch them off guard. The sly Medic walked over to the scruffy double bed in the room and sat down in that instead. He placed his briefcase beside him and began opening it nonchalantly. He could feel a slight intake of breath in the room and smirked.

He pushed up his glasses and looking at the Classic Heavy who seemed to be the one in charge. Patted the bed on the other side of the briefcase. The muscular man just gave him a strange look and gestured for the Classic Demoman to go over and get the papers. The other man silently came over and took the documents before handing them to the bear of a man. The doctor wondered vaguely how the bearded demolitions expert saw anything with sash across his eyes but then maybe he didn’t have eyes at all and just heightened other senses. He waited on the bed twiddling his thumbs and kicking his legs lazily. It was pretty boring waiting for someone to go through all his paper work.

“So our intel was right. You did previously work with Mann co.” The large man was grinning at him in dubious way and the medicine man had to fight the urge to glance at the shot gun that he taken back from the demoman having read the information.

“Yes. Is that a problem? It is going to be a similar line of work again joining your group so I don’t see where my previous experience came from should matter.” He folded his arms doing his best to keep eye contact – well close to eye contact as the brute of a man was wearing tinted goggles over his.

The powerful looking merc gave the papers back to the Classic Demo and strode towards the sitting Medic with a diabolical grin. The doctor felt the muzzle of the shotgun tap against his chin but he kept looking up at the larger man.

“Maybe there is and maybe there isn’t. Why don’t you tell me why you want to get back into this line of work.” The deep voice resonated seemingly along the gun and into the Medic.

Switching his posture slightly so that he was sitting further back legs spread slightly, resting on his arms so that he was almost laying on the bed he gave the aggressive man a bored look, “Same reason as you no doubt. Unless you have never once been 'retired’. It gets boring. I’m tired of patching up criminals who can’t really appreciate my genius. I can’t go about turning them into war machines and though cutting them up is a fun hobby I crave to be out in the field again. I need to see the carnage first hand not just the result.” He licked his lips and lent back fully so that he was laying on the bed head resting on his folded arms, “I already feel almost back to my old self with you pointing that gun at me.”

The bespectacled German understood he was walking a fine line and it was time for the big finale while he had them suitably distracted by his actions. He moved one of his arms very slowly from behind his head down his body casually and felt their eyes follow it clearly confused. In a moment he was sitting upright and pushing the shotgun to the side. A shot was fired into the pillows sending feathers everywhere. In that same moment he drew his bone saw from where he had it hidden and pulled on the gun bringing the surprised heavy weapon’s expert stumbling onto the bed. Using his legs to great effect the Medic rolled them so that he was sat straddling the shotgun wielder, his bone saw pressed to the larger man’s throat. He felt everyone in the room tense. This could get bloody real fast.

“See I’ve still got it in me. Wouldn’t you be better off with me on your side?” He grinned down at the frowning brute. The larger man’s free hand wrapped around his wrist and he was thrown onto the other side of the bed sending feathers up again. The doctor wondered if he had messed up and that a real fight would begin but a large hand brushed the feathers off his glasses and he was grinned down at.

“I like your fire. Perhaps a little too keen to please but certainly what we are looking for. You are in. For now. Just don’t mess up newbie. Oh and you’re paying for the damages.” The larger man chuckled and left the room with his associates.

There was a little blush on the Medic’s cheeks. He had never been the 'newbie’ anything in a very long time. He also was having rather regretful flashbacks to much more erotic situations that had involved shotguns, feathers and blades. He felt a sick feeling building in the pit of his stomach and tried not to think about the small moment where he had been turned on by the goggle wearing Heavy. 'I just like larger men’, he told himself pushing thoughts of how it was a betrayal to those the had grown close with. Still it wasn’t like his lover was in his life any more and this could be a useful tactic. He would have to test the waters further but he was pretty sure he had felt some sort of reaction in the gruff man.

A few days later the Medic had joined up fully with the Classics at their head quarters and began to fully infiltrate them. As time passed he almost completely forgot his mission in light of the fact that he was having such a good time doing what he was best at again. Which was working with a group of mercs and making them into even better killing machines. That and they were such glorious blank canvases. He indulged himself with various experiments though these were not always met with the best reception.

He seemed to be making more of a nuance of himself than really doing anything useful but at times when he remembered his mission he was gathering useful information. Such as the weaknesses of the Classics and where Gray Mann could be found. He also had planted tracking devices around and inside of the Classic team. These had been given to him and were presumably made by the Engineer who was working for the Administrator. He had planted other things inside of the Classics but he was not sure if they would work out well.

When the day came that he had been told that they were going after his old team he couldn’t help but smirk. It was finally time for all his planning and playing to come to conclusion. He would only have a little more to do then he would be back by the sides of those who had grown attached to over the many battles spent side by side. Or so he thought, because a certain set of eyes had been on him, watching him like a wolf might might watch a fox who it had spotted trying to slip into its pack.

Things came to a head upon the submarine the Classics were staying in while they waited for their prey to arrive at the underwater country of New Zealand. They had known of course where their enemy would be headed and so decided to lay in wait so that they could catch the fools off guard. Trapped inside the sub with pretty much nothing to do but wait made the Medic feel a little stir crazy and on edge. He had noticed the eyes upon him and was worried that perhaps the Classic Heavy was indeed onto him. He decided to start organising his medical instruments in the sub’s medical bay ready for if they would be needed. Of course he wasn’t certain as to who he would be using them on yet or even if he would be using them at all. He wondered if he should just stuff a few into his belt pouch. No one would notice and it would be a shame not to use them. A voice behind him made him jump.

“What are you doing Doctor?” The voice was gruff and the Medic turned to see the Classic Heavy grinning like a wolf at him.

He swallowed and waved the scalpel in his hard around a little as he talked, “I was just making sure everything was sharp, clean and ready. Things might get messy so I need all my tools ready and organised.”

His nervous waving and the Classic Heavy being far too close for comfort led to the Classic’s face coming into contact with the small blade. It caught the bear of a man’s lip and sliced it. Blood soon welling up. Both men looked slightly surprised.

“Woopsy…” The Medic let out a nervous giggle followed by a sudden yelp as he was grabbed firmly by the shoulders and slammed up against the side of the ship.

“Woopsy? You blithering fool, give me one good reason I shouldn’t rip your head right off your shoulders!” The angry, bleeding Classic Heavy growled back, musscel’s flexing in his arms showing that he was clearly still strong enough to do such a thing despite being older in years now.

The bespectacled German was not proud of the squeak of a sound that came from him as he was shaken slightly by the larger man but his words still came out with confidence, “Well you need me. I am a capable doctor and if you would just put me down I will repair your lip. Really you are being such a baby over such a small cut.”

The goggle wearing bear of a man growled, “I am not being a baby.” He did drop the Medic though only to grab him by the throat instead, “And I’m not certain you are useful. Putting uterus in my men, other strange experiments and how pleased you seem to be to be going after your own team. Are you really that crazy, heartless and cold or do you just want us to think that?“

The pressure on his throat was just enough to be painful without fully cutting off the air or stopping him from speaking. Still strong hands that knew exactly what they were doing. Still the Medic for a moment was thinking about another set of hands. He had not wanted to resort to what his mind had just thrown up as the only possible way to convince this old wolf that he was on his side. He had not wanted to betray his former comrade in this way but if this worked then at least he would be alive and could call his mission a success. He closed his eyes for a moment and gave into the part of him that got him called a 'sly old fox’ in teasing whispers. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tested the waters before now. He wasn’t so insane to go in blind. He had cast a flirtatious look here and there. A little touch that was for just a little too long. The brute had shown signs of reaction so now all he had to do was pull off the big finale.

“Oh so that is the problem.” His lips curled up into a sly smile and he opened his eyes to gaze hungrily at the large man pinning him by his throat, “I don’t have to be cold. I can be hot for you.” He reached out and stroked the Classic Heavy’s arm with a gloved hand. The goggle wearing man let go of the Medic as if he had been burnt.

The doctor readjusted the collar of his uniform and strode towards the burly man until they were practically pressed up against each other. The prey and predator had switched.

“Let me heal you.” The sly Medic filled his words with hidden meanings, his accent thick like honey. He was sure he heard the larger man make a wanting sound in the back of his throat but it seemed he was sizing the doctor up. So leaning up the bespectacled German licked along the bloody cut he had accidentally given the bear of a man.

His shoulders were grabbed once more and he was slammed back into the wall. Only this time there was a rough hungry mouth pressed against his own. He felt like he was going to be devoured and fought to keep in control of the situation. He was going to decide how fast this transgression progressed. However the man pinning him had other ideas. The muscular man bit the Medic’s lip hard enough to make it bleed and sucked on it until he drew a moan from the doctor. He pulled out of the kiss grinning.

“I get it now. You naughty little slut. All your signals. I thought I was going mad. Your old lover not man enough for you or did he throw you away because you are too old. Don’t worry Papa Wolf is gonna treat you real good and when I’m done I’ll fucking you I’m going to kill your old team and fuck you some more.” The Classic Heavy ground up against the stunned doctor before continuing, “Does that make you hot?”

His taunting words were rewarded with a moan from the Medic. The mad man couldn’t deny being talked to like that did turn him on though he did feel a horrid pang in his heart when he thought about his old team. He was doing this for them so that he could help them. However perhaps the pain in his chest was more to do with the fact he was enjoying some of this experience. He could not deny that the brute of a man was pleasing and he was sure to be experienced. He felt like a horny pervert who hadn’t gotten to blow of some steam for a while. His actions would weigh on what was left of his conscience but if he was to turn back now he would likely be the first of his former team to die.

The Medic ran his tongue over his own bleeding lip and smirked, “I need a partner who can really be at one with me in the field and in the bedroom. The connection forged in blood and flesh. One whole perfect being.” As he spoke he stroked his hands along the larger man’s thighs and fingered his belt. His words were certainly having the desired effect on the larger man. The hands softened on his shoulders and he was able to gracefully drop to his knees. He had the belt off and trousers open in a flash of quick hand movements. However when he came to lowering the articles of clothing between him he did so slowly.

“Are you a big bad wolf down here also?” He teased before pressing his lips to the growing bulge in the gruff man’s underwear. The larger man responded with a soft moan clearly pleased with the doctor’s teasing mouth. A rough hand landed on the bespectacled man’s shoulder and the German knew that he couldn’t draw this out too long as the man he was playing this potentially dangerous tango was didn’t seem to want to wait too long when it came to this sort of thing.

“I can assure you that everything is more than enough to fill you.” The deep voice of the larger man resonated into the Medic and the greying physician felt that sicking mix of arousal and hate at himself for being effected by this man so much.

Pushing his self loathing aside he finally freed the straining member and found the Classic’s words to be near truth. The buff man had been granted with both length and girth. His age did not seem to have effected much either. This was no time for a medical examination anyway. He had not been allowed to examine or operate on any of the Classics while they were fully nude. Something to do with him potentially messing with things he shouldn’t seeing as he was already crazy enough to do all sorts of things to their insides. They certainly all seemed to want their outsides right where they were.

Being the tease he was the Medic dared to slowly tease the tip with his tongue and then lick along the shaft, swirling his tongue in random patterns. He had not done this for many men but he had done it often enough with at least one individual that he felt rather an expert at using us mouth. If the slightly shaking hand on his shoulder was anything to go by he was doing a damn good job and he hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. He couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself. However though he could close his eyes and almost pretend the man he was giving fellatio was someone else but damn his senses for still being so good at his age because the scent was certainly different as well as the sensations. He had never thought of himself as someone who would use sex to their advantage like this but it was a skill and he could use it. He had been told not to fail. He had to do what ever it took to keep things running according to the mission.

Finally he took the well sized member into his mouth, playing with every inch as he eased his way into taking the whole thing. He hadn’t done this for a while so he began pulling back before trying again. He didn’t want to choke himself and there was still plenty he could do. He applied just a little pressure with his teeth to see how much the brutish man enjoyed a little pain. The muscular guy grunted in response but seemed pleased on the whole by the action. He repeated it and worked his way a little further down the Classic’s cock.

It was at that point the goggle wearing Heavy lost his patience. With a moan he roughly grasped the back of the Medic’s head and thrust his hips forwards driving his hardened length further into the surprised German’s mouth and actually hit the back of his throat. The physician grabbed at the grabbed at the brute’s hips and struggled a little as he gagged on the intruding mass. Tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes the Medic focused on controlling his breathing. Once he had stopped struggling for breath he glared up at the larger male to show he was not pleased with the sudden action. Still he could not move as a strong hand was holding his head in place.

“Sorry love you just looked so deliciously fuckable. Thought you might like it a little rough anyway.” The Classic Heavy chuckled slightly sending more vibration into the Medic.

The doctor retaliated by biting down slightly which drew a hissing sound from the larger man. His hair was then pulled roughly.

“Don’t.” Came the command from above.

It seemed the bespectacled doctor was still treading on thin ice and he would rather this go down as a mutual agreement then find himself forced down in a struggle. He relaxed his jaw and got back to pleasuring the muscular gent.

“So obedient.” The gruff voice was resonant with pleasure. Rough fingers began stroking the Medic’s hair instead of pulling at it.

The greying medical merc hummed in approval of the better treatment and in turn the vibrations pleased the goggle wearing merc. Finally allowed to move slightly the doctor was able to start bobbing his head. He found a rhythm that worked well with the occasional thrusts the dominating man he was servicing kept making and soon had the larger man making rather lewd sounds. The hand in his hair was cradling his head almost in a caring fashion and he felt just a little bit guilty that he was just playing this man. He was the enemy, that was just how things worked but he couldn’t help feel dirty because of it. Still he doubted the Classic was really after a meaningful relationship. They were mercenaries and love unless it was some twisted form of it didn’t exist between men like them. Or that was at least what the Medic had come to believe.

Not much thought could be spared on that though because he could feel a tensing in the Classic Heavy that could mean only one thing. He wondered vaguely if he should pull back or attempt to swallow but the hand against the back of his head was applying pressure again so clearly he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Swallow it was. With a guttural grunt and a thrust that luckily the doc prepared himself for, the beast like man jettisoned his load into the back of the German merc’s throat. Much to the medicine man’s relieve the large merc let go and pulled himself out as soon as he was done, which allowed the doctor to swallow with more ease. He still coughed a little and panted as he tried to get his breath back. Wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand he wondered if he should have worn his gloves. Those along with most of his uniform were set aside ready for when they would confront his former team mates. He loosened his tie slightly and raised an eyebrow as the Classic beside him removed their boots, trousers and underwear fully. Clearly seeing the expression on the doctor’s face the gruff merc answered the unasked question.

“You didn’t think it would be over like that did you doc? I may be older than your last lover but this old wolf isn’t so long in the tooth that the can’t finish you off. You’ve had your taste now I’m going to eat you up.” The man was a beast indeed and seemed to wish to have his way fully with the undeniably sexy old fox of a physician. Eyes behind blue tinted goggles roved over the now messy haired but still rather composed Medic. The creamy neck that had been revealed by the loosening of the tie and collar was just begging to have teeth cut into it.

Getting to his feet the German held up his hands in a 'hold it’ gesture, “Just let me take off my clothes I don’t want to ruin them before tomorrow.” He then started to unbutton his shirt in a what the self proclaimed wolf could only describe as a delicious and all too slow teasing manner.

With an impatient moan the frustrated Classic grabbed hold of the doctor’s shirt and yanked him forwards by it, “Screw you and your clothes. You have more. All your teasing makes me want to tear you apart.” With that remark he did indeed tear the medical merc’s shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere and actually ripping the fabric. A satisfied sound leaving his mouth the large man began to lick and nip his way across the doctor’s exposed chest.

A little meep escaped the startled Medic and he had to push his glasses back up his nose, “Really now do you intend to fuck me up against the wall. We may be as spry as kittens but I still do not want to be all bruised up before battle. There is a bed not five foot from you.” His cheeks were flushed but he gave the gruff man the most strict look he could muster.

“I didn’t know you such a princess.” The deep voice chuckled into he ear as it’s owner stopped assaulting his chest and straightened up slightly.

Raising his knee up between the brute’s slightly spread legs while wrapping his arms around their shoulders. The Medic applied just enough pressure to make the man gasp and informed him, “I’m not a Princess. I’m a Queen.”

“Humm naughty. Let me guess the dominatrix type with lots of leather, whips and chains. Do you know my type or am I just fucking lucky today?” The Classic Heavy nipped at the doc’s earlobe teasing it a little before nuzzling at his neck. He licked at his own canines hungry to mark the Medic as his own. He could see ghostly marks clearly from some past tryst but it didn’t bother him much as the marks he intended to leave would make them pale in comparison.

There was the sound of tearing material and the large merc felt a stinging sensation along his side. He pulled back to see that the feisty German had used a medical knife to slice the side of his shirt to the armpit. It had sliced a shallow cut into his flesh also. He frowned wondering where the foxy devil had been hiding the blade. As if to taunt him further the mad physician twirled the tool in his fingers and strutted over towards the medical bed he had previously comment on. Clearly there were some things the doctor wouldn’t compromise on but that suited the muscular merc just fine as he didn’t like things too easy. Slowly making the Medic break all his 'rules’ would be rewarding he was sure. The bed was probably a good idea anyway.

The sly bespectacled doc glanced over his shoulder at the Classic Heavy and then removed his ruined shirt before climbing onto the bed. He did so as gracefully as possible and raising his ass just a little higher than needed. He remember putting on shows like this before. How he would slowly expose himself until his lover could take it no more. He couldn’t quite bring himself to put on the full show and feeling how the other merc’s eyes were so intently on him he didn’t think he would be given a chance to. He kicked off his boots and sat down on the edge of the bed. In a strange way akin to that of the events when they had first met, the Medic patted the bed beside him. Unlike before however he was not answered with a shotgun but with the larger man tearing off his own ruined top before moving swiftly over to the bed.

The doctor reached out and stroked the fuzzy cheek of the other man once he sat down with beside him before running his fingers through the tufty chest hair. It was almost a gentle moment but it didn’t last long as the Medic moved away pushing himself further up the bed so that he could lay back. He ran his hands down his own chest and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his his trousers. He then arched his back up in an elaborate display, showing he was indeed still quite flexible.

“What way do you want me?” He purred out giving the nude merc a lusty look before biting his own lip and making the most erotic noise the enemy had ever heard. He then rolled onto his hand and knees as if showcasing the different positions.

A strong hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back down the bed so that he collapsed onto his front. The owner of said hand half climbed on top of him pinning him down against the bed and whispered into his ear, “Well if it is anything goes I want you to ride me.”

The bespectacled physician felt kisses being places along his back as the larger man retreated down his body. Powerful hands undid his belt and practically wrenched off his trousers and underwear. He was suddenly very bare and all too aware of it. One of those rough hands came in sudden contact with his ass causing him to yelp. There was that sick feeling again as he told himself off for enjoying this too much. 'Damn it! I have needs’, he thought angrily to himself but it didn’t make the uneasiness go away. He shifted onto his knees again so that the could reach for the KY jelly that was with a group of other supplies on a little trolley beside the bed. He felt the bed shift as the larger man made his way up to the top of the small bed to get himself comfortable ready for the sly Medic to work his magic. Sitting back on his knees the dark haired doc regarded the buff mercenary. Smug confidence rolled off the grinning wolf and the doctor could feel his stare returned.

“You certainly look pleased with yourself. Are you enjoying the view?” The Medic teased lowing his hands to his sides and straightening up on his knees so that the big guy could get a good look at him. The physician was no Adonis – neither of the pair was – however he wasn’t without pleasing aspects. His stomach was relatively flat though rather soft due to not really working on the muscles in that area. His chest was much the same though showed more strength. His nether regions were of fair size and his legs were nicely shaped without being too muscular as were his arms. It would have not been a remarkable body if it wasn’t for the way the bespectacled man was able to project sensuality with every inch of it. He knew just how to move his body to make the most pleasing angles. It was little wonder why people had a fascination with him despite his age.

“Yes so you better get that body ready and over here before I take you as is.” Came the gruff reply.

The Medic felt more comfortable preparing himself anyway. The sense of control over the situation was there. Coating his fingers in a plentiful amount of the lubricant he worked it slightly so that it was warmer to the touch before he moved his slicked fingers to his entrance. Though he pleasured himself from time to time he was still rather tight back there. He eased in a digit teasing and stretching the muscles before adding a second finger so he could scissor them inside of himself. His eyes half closed as he concentrated, slightly sharp breaths leaving his mouth.

The eyes behind blue tinted goggles were watching the focused look on the doctor’s face. The expression was so sinful the large merc had to grip tightly onto the bed to stop himself grabbing at the bespectacled fox. While could see the Medic’s expression he could not see his thoughts, which of cause the greying medicine man was please about. His mind had wandered off to think about a different set of fingers stretching him out. He kept telling himself not to think about that but even if he took what could be considered as a heart out of it, his last lover had been damn good. That man had more than enough heart for the both of them and German’s chest felt tight as he imagined the look of betrayal on the bear of a man’s face if he were to find out about what he had done to solidify his position on he Classic’s team. Then there was another sharp stabbing thought of perhaps what might be a worse shock. What if his former lover found out and didn’t give a damn, so long as it helped the mission? It would wound his pride more than anything but he wasn’t sure he could face such a reaction. He stretched himself further and probed at the sensitive bundle of nerves to send a burst of pleasure through himself. His member that had stiffened slightly regardless of the fact that what he was doing with the other merc was just a ploy, was now at half mast thanks to his own fingers.

Removing the digits from his stretched opening he looked at the brute of a man and saw he too had become half hard again. The cunning doctor felt things were going well with his plan. Clearly the other man was enjoying himself and hopefully saw his actions as proof of at least a carnal desire to remain by the Classic’s side. He crawled over to the larger man and straddled him. Rough hands released the bedding to stroke up his thighs. Nails were then dragged down them. He cried out but he wasn’t exactly in pain and ground himself against the powerful man beneath him. Having brought the KY over he warmed some more up in his skilled hands while rocking his hips in a way to build friction between himself and the other man. Once he had the lube warm the Medic slicked up the hungry wolf’s large cock with motions that brought the buff merc to full hardness. Strong hands squeezed his thighs and the muscular man seemed to be holding his breath as the bespectacled physician raised himself up and began guiding himself down onto Classic Heavy’s erect member.

A hiss leading into a moan escaped both men as the German medical merc sheathed the larger male’s throbbing shaft. The Medic had not felt so full in quite some time and had to take a moment to adjust to the sensation. He could feel his prostate being pressed against and knew once he started moving he would end up blinding himself with white stars. That uneasy feeling in his stomach felt like it was eating away at his gut now. He bit his own lip and did his best to hide his internal discomfort as simply physical discomfort mixed with pleasure. Giving himself a mental slap he started moving. The crazy doctor may have been no spring chicken but countless battles and his own medical genius had kept him fit and energetic. It didn’t take him long before he was able to pick up speed and find a rhythm that suited the beast of a man he was riding.

Each time he slammed himself down he drove the goggle wearing mercenary’s cock deep into himself. This action was accompanied by the smack of flesh on flesh and the grunts mixed with moans from the pair of bodies the flesh belonged to. Large hands found their way onto his waist and took a firm grip there helping him keep up his rhythm and stabilise his descent. Their owner sat up more so that he could once again assault the Medic’s chest. The big bad wolf could hear the greying physician’s heart hammering in his chest and it was like music to his ears. It was time to surprise the sly fox.

The doctor had to hold onto his already slipping glasses as he was thrown back against the bed, his legs lifted up over the brutish merc’s shoulders. He gasped in surprise and could barely get his breath back before his was being roughly thrust into.

“You are quite the actor you sly fox.” The dominating man growled out with a smug grin, “You certainly would do a lot for your ex comrades or do you just like getting fucked that much.”

The Medic was glad that he was flushed from sex because otherwise he would have paled which would have been a poor reaction under the circumstances. He felt his dark heart panic and sink for a moment as thought he had just done all of this and still not managed to convince the Classic of his loyalty. However as much as the grim physician’s heart might struggle and his insides twist, his mind was like steel. After managing to gulp in the required air between the powerful thrusts that were rocking his body, the words flowed out with ease as a smirk curved across his lisp.

“I said that I could be hot, not that I wasn’t crazy and heartless.” His accent was thick but his words understandable, “Now shut up and finish this.”

The expression on the Classic merc’s face was one of surprise but only for a moment, then a new grin was upon the wolf’s mouth. He lent in lips pressed to that creamy neck while reaching between them to stroke the Medic’s dripping member. His motions were firm and in time with his own thrusts. The bespectacled medicine man could feel a familiar tightening that overwhelmed the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The larger male feeling the doc beginning to tense around him opened his mouth and as the trembling German climaxed he bit down hard enough to draw blood, turning the Medic’s moan into something more like a howl. The beast of man continued to thrust into the release rocked physician until he reached his own climax and shot his load deep into the medical merc’s ass. He let go of the bleeding doctor’s neck to let out his own moan as he felt pleasure surge through him. Panting he pulled out so he could lay down beside the bloody and breathless German merc. Said merc stared up at the ceiling before turning his head to look at the larger man beside him.

“You are indeed quite the beast.” He commented hoping to appease the brute’s ego.

“You’re not bad yourself doc. I’m looking forwards to the victory fuck.” The wolf like man grinned in his sinister fashion.

A broad grin spread across the Medic’s face, “As I am I.” Of cause he was thinking about intercourse with a different person but what the Classic didn’t know couldn’t get the doctor killed.

The large merc chuckled and got up to go retrieve his trousers and underwear. He had things to do so couldn’t stick around. He didn’t think the physician would be really into cuddling and certainly wasn’t himself. After pulling on his clothes – save for his ruined top – he headed to the door, “See you later doc make sure you are ready for when we attack.”

“Sure thing comrade.” The words were like acid on his tongue but the greying merc some how managed to swallow them. He sat up, watching as the brutish Classic leave. Once the door was closed the Medic began to feel the weight of what he had just done. It slammed into him like a pick-up truck. He had not thought doing this would effect him in such a way. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his head under his arms. He felt so dirty but couldn’t bring himself to move. It seemed he wasn’t as heartless as he tried to make out. He could feel the stinging bite on his neck and knew it would scar even if he used his medi-gun. He wanted to claw at it but told himself it was pointless as the true scars were on the inside. He had been so foolish to think that giving his body to the enemy wouldn’t result in an internal struggle. Being who he was though he gritted his teeth knowing there were plenty of things readily at hand that could dull the ache and drown the feels that could ruin everything. Besides it wouldn’t be long now. A mad grin creep across his face. Yes soon he would be back where he belonged and it wasn’t as if any hearts would break because of his actions. He chuckled to himself and looked back up at the ceiling.

“Really I should be pleased with myself.” But even as the confident words came there was a little pang of regret though which of Heavys he was actually regretting hurting was not clear and the Medic didn’t want to think about it. Best to just get on with things.

He was indeed ready when the sub entered New Zealand to confront the red clad mercs and miss Pauling. The grin on his face as he moved to stand beside the Classic Heavy was partly for show and partly at his own pleasure that this mission would soon enough be over.


	2. Version 2 - the Motel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate version. Things start to differ after the .......... break line

The alley way outside of the shit hole that called itself a ‘hospital’ was dimly lit by the flickering light over the door into the shabby building. The Medic had been patching up criminals of different sorts and doing a little experimenting while at it. It wasn’t like these people could complain and he had shown a fair few that a gun in his face wasn’t enough to make him quiver in his boots. Seeing as he was the only doc around these parts at the moment they had eventually stopped fighting against the Medic’s intrusive actions because they needed the other services he could provide.

He wasn’t sure when the Administrator had found him, though part of him felt that she had perhaps not lost track of him at all, but she was here now in the alley with him just out of the light.

“Why can’t you use Spy. I mean he is much more suited for that sort of work.” The doctor grumbled folding his arms across his chest. More blood getting on his arms from his stained apron. What ever he had been doing moments before this conversation it had been messy. The Medic could deal with messy but he didn’t think he could deal with this. He had thought he was out, unwanted but now it turned out he was going to get dragged back into battle. Only it wasn’t going to be along side those he had become close with.

“Spy is far too obvious. They will not trust him. It must be you. Your skills will be greatly needed. Plus who else could get inside of the enemy so literally.” Came the angry, slightly raspy reply. Perhaps the Administrator was not well. However there was no time to give her a check up and he very much doubted that she wanted him to touch her anyway.

“I have no say in this do I.” He chewed on the inside of his lip wondering if he could really pull it of.

“If you really want to help your old comrades, then no. You do not have a choice. I do not have time to discuss this. Just do as I have told you and do not fail.” With that the woman headed further into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

That had been a while ago now. He did as he was told and an interview had been arranged for him to join the Classic mercenaries. Indeed they were looking for a new medic as their previous medic was no where to be found – the mad physician felt that the Administrator might have had something to do with that. He wasn’t sure how much information they would have on him already but figured with a Spy on their team they would have a sufficient amount. Still he brought all of his credentials happy to show them off and appear professional.

The meeting place was unsuspect enough, your typical motel room in a just out of the way enough place to be discreet while not so out of the way as too commonly linked with more criminal like business. Of cause the greying doctor was aware he was walking into a lion’s den but then with his line of work as a merc any job interview was like that. He made an effort to look reasonable presentable because a job was a job even if he was only doing it to fulfil another job. He was to book a room himself and while the interviewers from the Classic team booked another. A third would also be booked under different name and they would meet there.

When he knocked on the door of the motel room they were supposed to meet in he heard what sounded like a shot gun being pumped. Instinctively he stepped to the side of the door and knocked on the window instead. This seemed to amuse who ever was inside because there was a shifting in the curtains and a grunt of laughter before the doored was opened. The loaded shot gun was thankfully pointed at the floor.

“Well at least you aren’t a complete idiot get in here.” The burly man who had let him in was the Classic’s Heavy Weapons specialist. Also inside the room were what appeared to be the Classic’s demolitions expert and though he couldn’t see him the Medic was pretty positive the Classic’s spy was there also.

He grinned at the men and hurried inside with his briefcase containing his credentials, “Pleasure to meet you. I hear you are in need of a medical professional for your little group. My papers are all here. I am sure you will find them most interesting.” He could feel the eyes of the large man with the shotgun on him.

They never left him even as the Classic shut the door behind him, “Please doctor take a seat.”

The tension in the air sent prickling sensations across the German’s skin and he didn’t find them entirely unpleasant. It had been a while since he had felt this excited. There were chairs and a table but instead of doing the obvious he decided to for something else. Hopefully it would catch them off guard. The sly Medic walked over to the scruffy double bed in the room and sat down in that instead. He placed his briefcase beside him and began opening it nonchalantly. He could feel a slight intake of breath in the room and smirked. Here he could see both men fine and as he felt the Classic Spy was actually by the window keeping a look out he figured he probably had all three of them in his sights unless the Classic Sniper was perhaps in another room watching the outside from a different angle. Then the Spy could be anywhere. He pushed that trail of thoughts from his head and took in the two men he could actually see again. He pushed up his glasses and held out his papers waiting for one of the men to come and take them.

The muscular merc just gave him a strange look and gestured for the Classic Demoman to go over and get the papers. The thickly bearded man silently came over and took the documents before handing them to the bear of a man. The doctor wondered vaguely how the bearded demolitions expert saw anything with sash across his eyes but then maybe he didn’t have eyes at all and just heightened other senses. While he waited for them to read through the paperwork he couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering on the Classic Heavy. He was both similar in his brutish size to his former Heavy and so different in appearance and personality. While the Russian bear of a man the German had grown use to was a simple spoken but intelligent fellow who could both strike fear into the enemy and protect with care his team mates. It seemed that the shotgun wielding Heavy before him was a much more commanding sort who would bark orders and keep his pack in line. Still protective of what was his in a way but while the Medic had felt some warmth in his former colleague this goggle wearing merc seemed much colder. He couldn’t draw a full conclusion yet but it certainly appeared to be the case so far. It was clear at least that the muscular man was the one in charge. Though both Heavys were different he would say both were attractive. He certainly wouldn’t have been against doing things with Classic if circumstances were different. The gruff voice of the man he was watching snapped him out of his stupor.

“So our intel was right. You did previously work with Mann co.” The large man was grinning at him in dubious way and the medicine man had to fight the urge to glance at the shot gun that he taken back from the demoman having read the information.

“Yes. Is that a problem? It is going to be a similar line of work again joining your group so I don’t see where my previous experience came from should matter.” He folded his arms doing his best to keep eye contact – well close to eye contact as the brute of a man was wearing tinted goggles over his.

The powerful looking merc gave the papers back to the Classic Demo and strode towards the sitting Medic with a diabolical grin. The doctor felt the muzzle of the shotgun tap against his chin but he kept looking up at the larger man.

“Maybe there is and maybe there isn’t. Why don’t you tell me why you want to get back into this line of work.” The deep voice resonated seemingly along the gun and into the Medic.

Switching his posture slightly so that he was sitting further back legs spread slightly, resting on his arms so that he was almost laying on the bed he gave the aggressive man a bored look, “Same reason as you no doubt. Unless you have never once been 'retired’. It gets boring. I’m tired of patching up criminals who can’t really appreciate my genius. I can’t go about turning them into war machines and though cutting them up is a fun hobby I crave to be out in the field again. I need to see the carnage first hand not just the result.” He lent back fully so that he was laying on the bed head resting on his folded arms, “I already feel almost back to my old self with you pointing that gun at me.”

The bespectacled German understood he was walking a fine line and it was time for the big finale while he had them suitably distracted by his actions. He moved one of his arms very slowly from behind his head down his body casually and felt their eyes follow it clearly confused. In a moment he was sitting upright and pushing the shotgun to the side. A shot was fired into the pillows sending feathers everywhere. In that same moment he drew his bone saw from where he had it hidden and pulled on the gun bringing the surprised heavy weapon’s expert stumbling onto the bed. Using his legs to great effect the Medic rolled them so that he was sat straddling the shotgun wielder, his bone saw pressed to the larger man’s throat. He felt everyone in the room tense. This could get bloody real fast.

“See I’ve still got it in me. Wouldn’t you be better off with me on your side?” He grinned down at the frowning brute. The larger man’s free hand wrapped around his wrist and he was thrown onto the other side of the bed sending feathers up again. The doctor wondered if he had messed up and that a real fight would begin but a large hand brushed the feathers off his glasses and he was grinned down at.

“I like your fire. Perhaps a little too keen to please but certainly what we are looking for. I think you and me can work out the paperwork just us two.” The larger man chuckled and waved his hand in the general direction of the door.

Getting the hint the door opened on its own – which confirmed the doc’s feeling that the cloaked merc had been by the window – and seemingly blind demolitions expert left through it closing it behind him. Presumably the Spy had left also.

Sitting up the Medic looked at large man he had been left alone with, “So what do I need to sign?”

“Nothing to sign doc. I just wanted rid of those two so I can give you a private interview of sorts.” The gruff merc’s words made the bespectacled physician tense up. The brute of a man continued, “You see the intel we have on you also mentioned several other things including a sexual preference of yours.”

Colour filled the German’s cheeks and he frowned at the grinning Heavy, “You aren’t one of those zealots who are against that sort of thing are you?”

“Of course not. I just know that you have been rather intimate with a certain member of your previous team and wondered how someone who had formed such a close bond on field and off could join up with another team. A team who works for someone who got your little team disbanded. Or maybe is that as soon as the team was broken up he wasn’t interested any more?” The muscular merc taunted him. It seemed clear enough to the doctor that this man felt he was a double agent – which he was but he didn’t want him to know that.

“We just went our separate ways. I never expected much anyway. If you must know it was just an opportunity for mutual pleasure that arose and I seized upon it. There was no heart to the matter.” Saying such things made the Medic’s heart sting but it had to be done. Besides it was almost the truth in a way. It wasn’t as if he or Misha had tried to keep in contact after they were disbanded. Clearly what had happened in Tuefort between himself and the Russian would be a situation that could not exist outside of that place.

“I see. So if the opportunity was to arise itself again but with someone else would you set upon it with as much vigour?” The question the goggle wearer asked caught the bespectacled merc off guard.

“Perhaps… It could take sometime.” The Medic wasn’t really sure how to answer but clearly that wasn’t the one the larger male wanted because a rough hand grabbed the doctor’s jaw stopping him from pulling away as the owner of that hand lent in so they were only inches apart.

“Don’t give me that crap. I saw the way you were looking at me and that little display of yours. You are either playing a very dangerous game or want to see if the grass is greener where I’m sitting. So let’s see which it is shall we. You want in with my pack you are going to give me more than your word and signature.” The brute of a man practically growled out the words his lips almost touching the startled physician’s.

“My body right? I’m not playing anything. It isn’t my fault you can’t resist my natural allure.” The doctor managed to growl back.

“Is that so. Well you either forge a new bond right here and prove your obedience or I can put a new hole in your body.” The muscular merc’s threat was very clear. The shotgun he had would indeed make a big blood hole in the medical man’s body.

The Medic clutched at his bone saw tightly wondering for a moment if he could slit the man’s throat and default on the mission. However even if he did manage to kill the larger man his comrades would be on him in seconds. There was probably even a bomb in the room somewhere. He sighed giving in. Besides if he could infiltrate he would be able to help his former team mates. His body was worth that wasn’t it? The buff gent sensed that the desperate physician had given in and let go of the German’s jaw.

“I see you have realised your position and intend to join. Now get on the floor like a good war dog and service your new leader.” The deep voice of the Classic Heavy was indeed a commanding one and once again the doctor found himself thinking about different circumstances. A conflicting emotion erupted in response as he did as he was told and got off the bed leaving. How could he hand out his body so easily to the enemy. The part of himself that saw such actions as rather wanton berated himself for having some other way out of this. Though he couldn’t turn it off his could drown out the nasty little voice with a logical one that was pretty adamant that anything was better than getting made into a form of abstract art.

The larger male had moved to sit on the edge of the bed and had his belt and trousers open ready for the doctor. The greying doc put his bone saw away before positioning himself between those strong legs. He then ran his fingers up along powerful thighs. Rough hands clamped down on his own.

“No hands. Only use your mouth.” Came the order from Classic leader.

Blue eyes glance up through glasses into the face of the goggle wearer for a moment before they lowered to the task at hand. The medical merc was allowed to pull his hand from the grip of the other and let them hang down touching the floor. Leaning in he pressed his lips to the bulge in the beast’s underwear. Sucking and licking at the concealed cock through the fabric created a damp patch on the cloth while simulating the large man in a teasing manner. There was a sound of approval from above and the Medic couldn’t help but feel a little spark of pride. This was only the start of what he could do and as much as he didn’t want to be doing this with the other man, his ego was such that it would accept any praise.

As he was only being allowed to use his mouth he grabbed the edge of the underwear with his teeth so that he could pull the garment low enough for the hardening member to spring free. The heavy weapons user was indeed well endowed. He seemed to be graced with both length and girth and the Medic knew that trying to take him all in would be difficult. He decided to start by slowly teasing the tip with his tongue and then lick along the shaft, swirling his tongue in random patterns. He was confident enough with his talents that he felt he was rather an expert at using his mouth – though he didn’t really have a large sample size. The sounds from above were confirmation enough of his skill. His pride mixed with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that had formed. He presumed it was just foolish guilt but he didn’t want to think too hard about it. It was almost bad enough that past memories kept flashing up behind his eyes of he times with the bear of man he had grown quite attached to.

A slightly shaking hand landed on his shoulder, “Enough teasing. I want to feel that hot mouth of yours around me.” Came the gruff voice of the man he was servicing.

Obediently he took the well sized member into his mouth, playing with every inch as he eased his way into taking the whole thing. He hadn’t done this for a while so he began pulling back before trying again. He didn’t want to choke himself and there was still plenty he could do. He applied just a little pressure with his teeth to see how much the brutish man enjoyed a little pain. The muscular guy grunted in response but seemed pleased on the whole by the action. He repeated it and worked his way a little further down the Classic’s cock.

“Hummm so obedient but perhaps a little too slow.” Those words were all the warning the doctor was given before the back of his head was seized by a strong broad hand and the owner of said hand thrust forwards violently.

The surprised German fought not to choke as the large member drove further into his mouth and actually hit the back of his throat. He raised his hands slightly as he struggled a little and gagged on the intruding mass.

“Remember no hands.” Came the rough command and the bespectacled physician lowed them reluctantly.

Tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes the Medic focused on controlling his breathing. Once he had stopped struggling for breath he glared up at the larger male to show he was not pleased with the sudden action. Still he could not move as a strong hand was holding his head in place.

“Sorry love you just looked so deliciously fuckable. Thought you might like it a little rough anyway.” The Classic Heavy chuckled slightly sending more vibration into the Medic.

The doctor retaliated by biting down slightly more than he had before which drew a hissing sound from the larger man. His hair was then pulled roughly.

“Don’t.” Came the command from above.

It seemed the bespectacled doctor was still treading on thin ice. He relaxed his jaw and got back to pleasuring the muscular gent.

“That’s better.” The gruff voice was resonant with pleasure. Rough fingers began stroking the Medic’s hair instead of pulling at it.

The greying medical merc hummed in approval of the better treatment and in turn the vibrations pleased the goggle wearing merc. Finally allowed to move slightly the doctor was able to start bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. He found a rhythm that worked well with the occasional thrusts the dominating man he was servicing kept making and soon had the larger man making rather lewd sounds. He could feel his own trousers tightening and the sick feeling in his stomach seemingly punched him in the gut. How dare he be getting off on this. Still it had been so long without the touch and feel of another. His body was conflicted and his mind going numb with trying to suppress all the intruding memories.

The Medic could feel a tensing in the Classic Heavy that could mean only one thing. He wondered vaguely if he should pull back or attempt to swallow but the hand against the back of his head was applying pressure again so clearly he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Swallow it was. With a guttural grunt and a thrust that luckily the doc prepared himself for, the beast like man jettisoned his load into the back of the German merc’s throat. Much to the medicine man’s relieve the large merc let go and pulled himself out as soon as he was done, which allowed the doctor to swallow with more ease. He still coughed a little and panted as he tried to get his breath back. Wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand he kept his gaze on the floor. He was pretty sure if the dirty carpet could speak it would tell him that this was not the first time something like this had happened inside the room. Thinking about other people was a good enough escape for the moment but he was brought out of his stupor but the Classic Heavy speaking to him.

“Strip.” That one word shot through the doctor like a blast from a shot gun. Still he knew he could not refuse.

“You really want to give me a full test drive. You better have some form of lubrication.” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as he stood up. He knew showing too much reluctance would be unhelpful to his situation. Part of him felt that this would be better than being completely forced down against his will but another voice said that it wasn’t. That he should fight and scratch because he shouldn’t be using sex to sign a contract. Still wanting to leave here in one piece and with the mission preserved won out. He would do his best to please the beast like goggle wearer.

The Medic started to shed his clothing, easing the fabric off his body in an almost sensual way. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that the show was being somewhat enjoyed by the larger man. Once completely bare of his clothing and his boots the medical merc turned to show the brutish man the front of his body also. He felt the goggle shrouded gaze ravish him as hungrily from this angle as it had from behind.

“Like what you see. This isn’t something that is shown casually so you better intend to burn it into your memory or continue this tryst on somewhat more appropriate terms because otherwise this shall not be happening again.” He hoped that by saying those words it would help convince the Classic that handing over his body in such a way was not an easy transaction for him to make.

“So you wouldn’t consider continuing to prove your loyalty as a good enough reason to become my bitch? We’ll have to test that rule of yours later. Of course maybe once I’ve tasted you fully I’d be more willing to bend a little to your terms.” The buff gent stepped forward, one hand preventing his trousers from dropping completely and the other hand outstretched towards the doctor.

Large fingers caressed the creamy but broad chest of the medical merc, teasing around his nipples and pulling playfully at the neatly kept chest hair. The physician was rather stunned, was the beast of a man actually flirting with him. This brought whole new levels of guilt to the table that he didn’t think he wanted to face up to. He was much further out of his depth than he had previously thought but it was too late to turn back now.

Blue eyes locked on blue tinted goggles and the Medic raised his hand and touched the fuzzy cheek of the muscular man before him. This was not his strong but soft bear Misha. This was a big, old, wise wolf who still had all his teeth. The doctor just hoped that he wouldn’t get his arm ripped off.

“Lubricant.” He reminded the larger man and received a snort of laughter in return.

“They usually have some in the draws of these places. Hidden under a Bible or something or maybe in one. Doubt anyone round here cracks open a book.” The brute of a merc stepped away as he replied to go check said draws.

The casual nature the conversation had taken a turn to, made the medical merc’s stomach do awkward flips and tightened his chest. Nothing about this should have been casual. He was proving his loyalty by degrading himself. Still he was finding himself drawn to the enemy. Perhaps there was some hidden charisma to the beast of a man. That or he had finally really lost his mind due to the sheer amount of boredom he had experienced after his former team was axed.

There was a sound of jubilation, – though small – clearly lubricant had been found. The weary doctor found it slightly surprising that the other would bother to go through the trouble at all. The Classic could easily force him down with threats or physical prowess. Perhaps this was a type of psychological control. He could certainly tell that this man had brain as well as brawn. He also had the air of a natural leader. Compared to the Medic’s former team who were pretty much leaderless – their Soldier could be called leader only in name mostly because his ideas were terrible – it seemed the Classic team heeded to their Heavy’s command. This was a useful bit of information but it would be hard to get use to even for a little while as he was use to doing his own thing.

“Get on your hand’s and knees. Seeing as you asked for this I’m going to make sure it is applied properly.” The smug wolf’s command made the physician blush but he did as he was told.

The carpet was not particularly soft but he hadn’t be told to get onto the bed so the floor it was. Depending on how this went he would have carpet burn to look forward to. He felt rather awkward presenting his ass to the larger man but fought the urge to look over his shoulder as the embarrassment of seeing the other’s face – presumably it was painted with a grin – would certainly kill him. He feel the heat of the other merc behind him and then something very cold and slippery nudged at his anus. He gasped out and bit his own lip, trying to reduce the amount of sounds that might escape from his mouth. The lube covered digit stroked over his entrance a little more before it was inserted rather forcefully. Biting back a whimper the doctor tried to keep himself relaxed. After probing around the large finger was removed. It was replaced having been covered with yet more lubricant. It was clear the other merc was getting some strange amusement out of using liberal amounts of the stuff. It was effective however and soon the wily wolf was able to insert a second finger. The digits were thrust in deep and scissored to stretch the Medic’s tight opening further. In their probing one brushed up again the Germanic man’s sweet spot. He couldn’t help letting out a lewd moan in response as stars flashed across his vision. The bundle of nerves was prodded again this time with more intent, shooting a jolt of pleasure through the medical merc once more. A nauseating feeling surged up after the pleasure dissipated. He swallowed it down telling the nasty little voice in his head calling him a whore to shut the fuck up.

“No more…please… take me now.” He begged the dominating merc. He didn’t want this to drag out any further. He wanted it over with so that he could try and forget about it.

“I don’t usually take requests but since you asked so nicely.” He larger man removed his fingers and slicked up his already re-hardened member. He maybe have been longer in the tooth but he had not neglected keeping all of his body in perfect running order. Positioning himself against the deliciously sexy doc’s slick entrance he gave no warning before thrusting deeply inside, sheathing himself inside of that sweet warmth.

Even though the Medic had been loosened well the size of the Classic’s cock made him feel tight and very full. He had cried out as it was rammed into his body. He was then given a moment to settle before the beast of a man started thrusting in and out. At first it was rather untidy and painful but then the muscular found a rhythm and the pain faded somewhat. Each time the larger man managed to slam into the Germanic physician’s prostate the doc saw a blinding amount of stars. The lewd sound that were being made by both men could probably be heard in the adjoining rooms but neither man cared at that moment. Everything was about the pleasure and pounding of flesh. Nails raked down the medicine man’s back causing him to howl out. His own hands clawed at the carpet damaging his nails as he tried to grip onto something. He was going to have carpet burn in places for sure. At least with all the pleasure the darker voices in his mind were drown out. He allowed himself to get into it and rolled his hips back into the powerful thrusts shaking his body.

A strong arm wrapped around his torso lifting his upper body further away from the floor and closer to the warm body behind him. The buff merc was bending over him slightly so they were further pressed together. Feeling his own cock hard and ready the Medic moved one of his own hands down to help bring himself to release in time with the larger man’s thrusts. Lips pressed to the medical merc’s neck and teased at the creamy flesh. The bespectacled medicine man could feel a familiar tightening that overwhelmed the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Classic Heavy felt the doc beginning to tense around him so opened his mouth ghosting his teeth against the vulnerable throat intent on giving the climax some extra bite. As the trembling German reached release the wolf of a man bit down hard enough to draw blood, turning the Medic’s moan into a full blown howling cry. The beast of man continued to thrust into the release rocked physician until he reached his own climax and shot his load deep into the medical merc’s ass. He moaned into the physician’s bleeding neck before release the seemingly boneless but living Medic.

The roughly fucked doctor couldn’t steady his fall so sort of just crumpled onto the floor and his torso was release. His back end sort of joined it as the larger man pulled out and stopped gripping his hip. He was pretty sure he was going to have bruises on the side where the beastly merc’s hand had been. The muscular male sat himself down on the bed and both males attempted to catch their breath. Now that the pleasure was over that sick feeling was back in the pit of the medical merc’s stomach and it was even worse now. Still he managed to sit himself up and lean against the bed.

“You are quite the beast.” He informed the wolf like man hoping to stroke his ego and make sure this whole tryst had been a success.

“You aren’t half bad yourself doc. Those sounds you made…” The Classic replied before rearranging himself back into his underwear and trousers.

When the muscular man got to his feet and picked up his shot gun, the Medic half feared he was still going to get blown away. However the gun was pointed at the floor and the larger male began to leave.

“I certainly intend to hear them again. Just not tonight.” He informed the doctor as he strode across the room. The heavy weapons specialist paused once more at the door, “Oh yeh, you are paying for the damages.” He gestured over to the pillow then made a smooth but quick exit out of the room leaving the Medic alone with his tossing and turning emotions.

Once he was sure the Classic had left the greying physician allowed the reality of what had happened to crash down upon himself. He felt like he was drowning under the pressure of them. He was dirtier now than he had ever been as a killer. With sudden need he ran to the small bathroom and emptied his guts into the dirty porcelain. Once he could purge no more he turned on the taps to wash his face and try to rinse the various tastes out of his mouth. He also washed the drying blood from the wound on his neck. Looking at himself in the mirror after and readjusting his crooked glasses, he finally broke the surface of his emotional surge. That or fell so deep he grew gills. Now he had used his body in such a way what did it matter how many more times it happened if it needed to happen. He might as well use it like any other tool in his arsenal. It wasn’t like he could sink much lower. The bigger picture was more important anyway, wasn’t it? A sinister grin was reflected in the mirror. He was going to play everyone like violins.


End file.
